ADIK BAYI
by Haechanie
Summary: Sepenggal kisah keluarga Mark, Haechan dan buah hati mereka Chenle. [ MARK X HAECHAN, CHENLE; MARKHYUCK NCT] FAMILY, ROMANCE, MPREG.


**Please, don't like don't read**

.

.

.

Haechan sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarga kecilnya. Mark –suami tampannya sedang memandikan Chenle, balita berusia empat tahun yang merupakan putra sewayang mereka. Nasi goreng buatan Haechan menguarkan bau yang sangat menggungah selera, Mark dan Chenle sampai berteriak kegirangan saat mengetahui bahwa laki-laki yang berperan sebagai Ibu dalam keluarga mereka itu membuat makanan tersebut.

Tapi tidak bagi Haechan, kedua tangannya memegangi perut dan menahan gejolak mual yang ia rasakan sejak tadi pagi. Saat bangun tidur ia memang sudah merasakan tidak enak badan. Akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya terasa tidak nyaman tanpa sebab, juga mual dan pusing yang sering membuatnya sangat lemas. Haechan sengaja tidak memberitahu Mark, laki-laki itu pasti akan khawatir. Jadi ia berpura-pura bahwa ia baik-baik saja, bertingkah seperti Haechan biasanya. Tapi sekarang, ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Ia ingin segera ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya supaya rasa mual yang ia rasakan menghilang. Haechan mematikan kompor, meremas perutnya kasar guna meredakan mual yang melanda.

"Sayang, sudah selesai masaknya?"

Suara Mark mengejutkan Haechan. Ia hendak membalas, tapi–

"Sudah –hmphhhh" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Haechan segera berlari menuju wastafel yang ada di dapur.

"HAECHAN!"

Mark dengan segala keterkejutannya cepat menyusul istrinya yang sedang membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu pinggiran wastafel.

"Uhuk… Hoek…. Ukk….!"

"Haechanie, gwenchana?" Tanya Mark. Ia memijat tengkuk Haechan, berharap istrinya mengeluarkan apapun yang membuatnya kesakitan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" ulangnya.

Haechan menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya pucat sekali, sesekali ringisan kecil terulas di bibir yang yang juga berwarna pucat. Mata almondnya berair dan sangat merah, ada sisa air yang melewati dagu bekas ia mencuci mulut. "Pusing sekali hyung, mual juga…" ia berkata lirih. Satu tangannya beralih untuk menarik lengan Mark, tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali sampai rasanya ia bisa terjatuh kapan saja.

Paham dengan kondisi Haechan, Mark melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang laki-laki itu. Memeluk Haechan dengan erat agar laki-laki itu menumpukan seluruh tubuhnya pada Mark.

"Kita ke dokter ya" usul Mark. Gelengan kecil dari istrinya membuat laki-laki itu berdecak kesal.

"Tidak mau… Tidak mau ke dokter… Maunya dipeluk saja…."

Mark mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya Haechan suka bermanja-manja dengannya seperti ini. Oke, Istrinya memang manja, tapi jarang mengeluarkan sifat manjanya dengan sukarela seperti sekarang. Haechan itu tipe uke tsundere – kelakuan bar-bar, hati pinky pinky.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak mau ke dokter ya sudah. Kupeluknya nanti saja setelah makan. Aku takut kau semakin sakit kalau tidak makan." Mark menuntun Haechan untuk duduk di kursi. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi goreng yang sudah Haechan buat. Ia menyiapkan tiga porsi, segelas susu untuk Chenle dan secangkir kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. "Makanlah dulu, aku akan memakaikan Chenle baju lalu mengajaknya kesini" tukas Mark.

Ia tersenyum melihat Haechan yang mengangguk pasrah. Setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di kening, laki-laki itu kembali menuju kamar sang anak.

Haechan masih saja memegang perutnya yang tak nyaman. Rasa mual itu masih ada, namun menuruti kata-kata Mark ia mengambil sesendok nasi goreng dan menyuapkan ke dalam mulut. Beberapa detik berlalu, ia bersyukur tidak ada reaksi aneh dari tubuhnya. Namun kelegaan itu hanya bertahan persekon saja, ia mengambil langkah cepat menuju washtafel –lagi.

"Hoek…. Uhuk… Uhuk…."

Muntah lagi. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia memutar kran air. Berkumur cepat dan membersihkan mulutnya yang terasa sangat masam karena asam lambung yang keluar.

"Ya Tuhan! Sayang, kau muntah lagi?"

Mark melepaskan gendongannya pada Chenle. Ia menurunkan balita itu dan segera mendekati sang istri. "Kita ke dokter sekarang juga! Tidak ada bantahan!" putusnya final.

"Eh? Mommy? Mommy sakit?"

Chenle –balita mungil yang sangat menggemaskan itu bertanya. Kaki mungilnya melangkah mendekati Haechan yang dituntun Mark untuk kembali duduk. Sedang laki-laki yang menyandang gelar kepala keluarga itu berlalu menuju kamarnya dan Haechan. Bermaksud untuk mengambil kunci mobil beserta barang yang akan ia bawa untuk berobat.

"Mommy waeyo?" tanya Chenle. Tubuh berisinya menggelendot di kaki Haechan karena usahanya untuk naik ke kursi sia-sia sebab ia yang pendek.

"Mommy tidak apa-apa, sayang. Hanya sedikit pusing" balas Haechan. Ia mengangkat balita itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Pusingnya kan di kepala mommy, tapi kok mulut mommy juga ikut pusing?"

Haechan tertawa, dikecupnya pipi gembul Chenle. "Mulut mommy tidak pusing sayang" ujarnya. "Hanya saja perut mommy juga sedang tidak enak, jadi apapun yang mommy makan akan keluar lewat mulut." Haechan meratakan bedak celometan yang ditaburkan Mark di wajah Chenle. Mengecup pipi gembul itu sekali lagi, harum bayi membuat perasaannya sedikit membaik.

"Nah, sekarang Lele makan dulu ya. Mau mommy suapi?" tanya Haechan.

Gelengan Chenle menjawab pertanyaannya. "Tidak mau disuapi. Lele kan sudah besar, ih~~ masa masih mau disuapin" Balita itu mengangkat jari telunjuknya sambil menggoyangkan ke kiri dan kanan, lagaknya seperti orang dewasa saja.

Haechan lagi-lagi tertawa, ia mendekatkan piring berisi nasi goreng pada sang anak yang diterima dengan binar bahagia. Tangan mungil Chenle mengambil sendok, menyuapkan nasi goreng itu ke dalam mulut. Walau banyak yang tercecer, tapi Haechan bersyukur anaknya sudah bisa makan sendiri.

"Mark hyung, makanlah dulu. Temani Chenle makan baru kita keluar" kata Haechan saat Mark datang ke dapur.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak nafsu makan melihatmu sakit begitu" balas Mark. Kecupan kilat ia sematkan di bibir pucat Haechan. Karena gemas sedikit ia tambahi lumatan-lumatan kecil hingga salivanya membekas di bibir sang istri.

Yang lebih muda mendelik, bisa-bisanya beradegan tidak pantas di depan sang anak. Coba saja ia tidak lemah seperti sekarang, sudah ia pukul kepala suami mesumnnya itu.

Mark hanya tertawa, ia mengusak rambut berombak Chenle yang lupa ia sisir.

"Wow! Keren~ Daddy sarapan bibirnya mommy ya? Chenle juga mau begitu ah nanti sama Renjung hyung"

Senyum Mark langsung lenyap.

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

 _Heol! Mark mesum Lee memang minta dihajar._

 **.**

 **.**

 **ADIK BAYI**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamar luas itu begitu hening. Hanya suara air conditioner juga detakan jarum jam yang menggema. Dia atas tempat tidur berukuran king size, pasangan Lee sedang berbaring dan memeluk satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak senang aku hamil?"

Haechan bertanya. Telunjuknya membuat lingkaran-lingkaran kecil di dada Mark.

Sebuah helaan nafas dari Mark terdengar lemah. Pelukannya pada sang istri ia eratkan, membawa tubuh berisi yang membuat dirinya hangat itu lebih dekat dan menempel seluruhnya padanya.

"Bukan begitu sayang…." Mark berkata sambil mengecup puncak kepala Haechan. "Aku bahagia sekali asal kau tahu. Kita akan punya bayi lagi, Chenle pasti senang kalau tahu dia akan punya adik. Keluarga kita akan semakin ramai"

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu seperti menderita begitu?" ketus Haechan. Entahlah tiba-tiba saja ia ingin marah. "Kalau tidak suka dengan kehamilanku, aku bisa kok pulang ke rumah eomma. Supaya tidak merepotkanmu…"

Mark memotong ucapan Haechan dengan cepat. Pelukannya semakin erat "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, sayang." Ujarnya dengan kekehan kecil. "Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku sangat bahagia. Siapa sih yang tidak bahagia kalau Mark Lee junior akan bertambah satu lagi? Hanya saja aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu"

Kernyitan di kening Haechan semakin dalam. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri tadi dokter bilang apa? Kandunganmu lemah. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu, _sugar_."

Mengabaikan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya, Haechan berkata ketus.

"Kau hanya takut terjadi sesuatu padaku? Pada CALON anakmu tidak?"

 _Duh. Mark serba salah deh._

Rasanya seperti de javu. Ia pernah mengalami masa-masa sulit saat kehamilan pertama Haechan. Chenle saat itu sangat rewel ketika masih berada di dalam perut. Rambut Mark hampir gundul karena stress menghadapi kelakuan Haechan dan fetus Chenle. Tapi saat itu, kandungan Haechan baik-baik saja, tidak seperti sekarang.

Setelah memeriksakan diri di rumah sakit, dokter mengatakan bahwa Haechan sedang mengandung. Usia kehamilannya memasuki minggu ke sepuluh. Kandungan Haechan lemah, hal tersebut bisa membahayakan janin yang dikandung maupun ibunya. Maka dokter mewanti-wanti agar istrinya tersebut banyak istirahat dan tidak melakukan aktifitas berat. Beberapa obat penguat kandungan juga dokter berikan untuk diminum setiap hari.

Mark bahagia, tapi juga takut di saat yang bersamaan.

"Tuh kan diam saja!" Haechan mencebik. Ia melepaskan pelukan Mark dengan paksa, lalu berbaring berbalik membelakangi suaminya.

Mark mendekati Haechan lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau tahu kau adalah segalanya bagiku kan, _sweetheart_?" Mark berbisik. Ia berikan kecupan kecupan singkat di surai Haechan. Satu tangannya yang bisa menggapai perut Haechan mengelus perut yang masih datar itu penuh kelembutan "Aku tidak khawatir karena aku tahu kau Ibu yang hebat. Anakku pasti akan selalu aman bersamamu"

Dengan pelan Mark membalik tubuh istrinya, tersenyum lembut saat tidak ada penolakan. "Jangan sakit, aku bisa mati kalau kau sakit" ucapnya sambil mengeucup kening Haechan lama.

"Kau harus kuat….. Untukku… dan Untuk bayi kita….."

Haechan merona. Ia menangguk kecil lalu kembali menyamankan posisinya berada di dalam pelukan Mark.

 _ **KLEK–**_

"MOMMY!"

Mark dan Haechan sontak menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu. Disana, mereka melihat Chenle dengan baju tidur bergambar Pikachu. Sepertinya jagoan kecil mereka itu baru saja terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

"Mommy? Mommy masih sakit? Dad… Daddy… Naikkan aku… Aku ingin bersama mommy…." Chenle berusaha menaiki tempat tidur dengan ekspresi sedih yang kentara. Tak sabaran meminta pada Mark untuk menaikkannya ke tempat tidur.

"Ya Tuhan, uri Lele kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkan mommy, huh?" Mark beranjak, merapikan rambut sang anak yang berkibar dan menaikkannya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Mommy sakit apa? Tunjukkan pada Lele supaya Lele bisa mengobati mommy" Balita itu berkata cepat. Ia duduk sambil memegang tangan Haechan.

"Eh kata siapa mommy sakit?" tutur Haechan. "Mommy baik-baik saya sayang"

"Ih~ Orang dewasa suka bohong ya. Sudah jelas mommy sama daddy tadi kerumah sakit. Rumah sakit kan tempat orang sakit, kalau mommy kesana berarti mommy memang sakit"

Mark tertawa mendengar penuturan jagoan kecilnya.

"Hey jagoan! Apa Lele ingin mommy sakit sampai berkata seperti itu?"

Mata sipit itu membola lebar. "IH~ TIDAK DADDY! CHENLE TIDAK MAU MOMMY SAKIT!" Tangan mungil Chenle terangkat perlahan. Lalu, ia tempelkan pada kening sang Ibu. Chenle menutup mata "Pergi! Pergi! Jangan bikin sakit mommynya Lele, nanti Lele marah baru tahu rasa lho" ucapnya. Mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Haechan maupun Mark tertawa keras.

Setelah beberapa detik, Chenle melepaskan tangannya dari kening Haechan. Membuka matanya dan berkedip sangat menggemaskan.

"Chenle sudah usir penyakitnya mommy. Jangan sakit ya mommy, chenle sedih tauk. Tadi sampai mimpi buruk." Chenle berkata sambil menduselkan tubuh berisinya di antara kedua orangtuanya.

Tangan Haechan terulur untuk mengusap kepala anaknya. Ia saling pandang dengan Mark. _Berikan penjelasan pada Chenle mengenai adik baru_. Seperti itulah pesan Haechan melalui kontak mata tersebut.

"Chenle –ya…." Panggil Mark untuk meraih atensi sang anak. "Mommy tidak sakit. Di dalam perut mommy sekarang ada adik bayi yang sedang tumbuh. Adik bayi…"

Belum selesai perkataan Mark, Chenle menyela "Adik bayi?" sahutnya bingung.

"Iya… Adik bayi…. Yang seperti Samuel –adiknya Renjun hyung. Lele ingat kan?" Haechan menyahut. Ia berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Mark refleks membantunya duduk menyandar.

Chenle mengangguk imut. Namun sebenarnya balita itu masih tidak mengerti dengan konsep adik bayi yang diceritakan oleh orangtuanya.

"Adik bayi nanti akan menjadi teman bermainnya Lele…." Mark menambahi. Mengerti akan kebingungan sang anak. "Lele tidak akan kesepian lagi nantinya. Kalau tidur nanti bersama adek bayi, main bola juga bersama adik bayi, baca dongengnya nanti juga sama adek bayi."

"Jinja?" pekik Chenle. Mata hitamnya berbinar-binar. "Makan coklatnya juga sama adek bayi?"

Mark dan Haechan mengangguk. Keduanya mengelus pipi bulat Chenle yang tampak menggemaskan karena empunya sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tapi Chenle dapat bagian yang paling banyak ya. Adik bayi sedikit saja. Lele kan sangat suka coklat." Tutur Chenle polos.

Gemas, Mark membawa jagoannya ke atas pangkuan, mencium pipi meluber itu dengan sayang. Balita itu terkikik geli.

"Adik bayi cepat tumbuhnya ya. Nanti Chenle _hyung_ ajakin main bola" Chenle bergumam sambil menciumi perut Haechan.

Mata Haechan berkaca-kaca mendengar Chenle menyebut dirinya 'hyung'. Mark yang melihatnya tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi chubby Haechan lembut. Ia paham kehamilan selalu membuat seseorang menjadi sangat sensitif.

Seminggu berlalu, kehamilan Haechan membuat suasana di rumah megah itu sedikit berubah. Seperti saat ini, Mark yang hari itu sedang rapat dengan perwakilan Jepang bergegas meninggalkan kantor saat Haechan menelpon dengan erangan yang membuat jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak detik itu juga.

Mark mengendarai mobilnya seperti kesetanan, membuka pintu rumah –bisa dikatakan mendobrak lalu berlari menuju kamarnya dan Haechan. Ia bisa lihat istrinya terduduk di atas lantai kamar sambil memegang sprei erat-erat.

"Jesus! Apa yang terjadi sayang?"

Mark bertanya panik. Ia menyentuh lengan Haechan dan terkejut saat mendapati tubuh tan itu sangat dingin.

"Kita ke rumah sakit, oke" Suaranya bergetar saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Dengan mudah, ia menggendong Haechan dan membawanya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Tidak mau ke rumah sakit. Maunya di peluk saja~" rengek Haechan. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda tak setuju dengan keputusan Mark.

"Tapi tubuhmu dingin sekali. Katakan padaku, bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Mark. Ia melepas jas kantornya dan mulai menyelimuti Haechan.

Haechan kembali menggeleng "Tidak ada yang sakit."

"Lalu kenapa menelponku dengan suara kesakitan begitu?"

"A –aku hanya rindu padamu hyung, jadi aku menelpon." Cicit Haechan takut. Ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Perutnya memang sangat sakit tadi, ia juga memuntahkan sarapan yang dimakan pagi tadi. Namun kehadiran Mark membuat kondisinya membaik.

Mark menghela nafas, sedikit kesal sebenarnya. Ia hampir mati berdiri mendengar suara Haechan yang kesakitan, meninggalkan rapat pentingnya hanya demi beruang manis kesayangannya. Tidak sekali Haechan seperti ini.

"M –maaf ya hyung. Kau jadi repot karenaku." Ada butir air mata yang mengalir dari manik Haechan yang berubah sendu. Mark yang melihatnya tersentak kaget.

"Hey sayang~ kenapa menangis?" Mark menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Haechan. "Aku tidak marah, sungguh" ucapnya tulus. "Aku hanya sedikit kesal dengan diriku sendiri. Inginnya aku menemanimu saja di rumah. Maaf karena selalu meninggalkanmu"

"Kau tidak beres-beres rumah kan hari ini?" tanya Mark. Ia ikut masuk ke dalam selimut dan merangkul istrinya untuk dipeluk.

"Aku hanya menyapu ruang tamu dan kamar saja hari ini. Lalu perutku tiba-tiba sangat sakit. Karena tidak kuat aku menelponmu" ungkap Haechan. Tidak sadar ia menceritakan kondisi yang ia tutupi tadi dari suaminya.

"Kau berbohong lagi ya! Tadi waktu kutanya, kau bilang tidak ada yang sakit" kesal Mark.

Mungkin setelah ini ia akan menyewa jasa pembantu untuk membereskan rumah dan memasak. Mark tidak ingin Haechan kelelahan dan membuat kondisinya memburuk.

"Pelukanmu hangat hyung"

"Halah! Tidak usah merayuku"

Haechan tertawa, semakin mendusalkan kepalanya di dada Mark. Menghirup wangi maskulin dari lelaki tercintanya tersebut. Ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelahnya, karena berada di dekapan Mark selalu dapat membuatnya terlelap dengan cepat.

.

.

"DADDY!"

Chenle berlari memeluk kaki Mark. Di belakangnya ada Taeyong yang menggendong David. Mark memang meminta bantuan kakak iparnya itu untuk menjemput Chenle dari playgroup. Kebetulan sekali David juga berada di playgroup yang sama dengan Chenle.

"Hey jagoan daddy sudah pulang sekolah rupanya. Maaf ya daddy tidak bisa menjemput." Mark berkata sambil meraih Chenle yang menangis ke gendongannya.

"Terimakasih Tae hyung karena sudah menjemput Chenle" ucap Mark. Ia sedikit mengayunkan tubuhnya untuk menenangkan Chenle yang menangis. Anak itu kesal sepertinya karena sebenarnya Mark sudah berjanji akan menjemput.

"Tidak masalah. Haechan dimana? Apa dia sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Taeyong.

"Dia sedang tidur di kamar. Lihatlah ke kamar tidak apa-apa."

Taeyong berpikir sejenak. "Besok saja aku kesini, kasihan istrimu kalau sampai terganggu tidurnya. Sampaikan salamku padanya" ucap Taeyong. Ia mengecup pipi Chenle sekilas lalu pamit untuk pulang.

Setelah Taeyong pulang, Mark membawa Chenle ke kamar anak itu. Mengganti seragam playgroupnya menjadi pakaian rumahan. Ia mencuci kaki dan tangan sang anak lalu membawanya menuju dapur.

"Hey sudah jangan menangis. Kan sudah mau punya adek, masa masih suka nangis" hibur Mark.

"Tidak mau adek bayi~"

Mark mengernyit. "Kenapa?" tanyanya

"Pokoknya tidak mau! Huwe~~"

Mark kebingungan. Ia mengelus punggung Chenle, sedikit melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Ia takut Haechan terbangun karena tangisan Chenle.

"Lele sayang….." Mark mendudukkan Chenle di kursi makan khusus balita. "Tunggu sebentar, ya. Daddy buatkan susu dulu. Setelah itu nanti lele tidur supaya sedihnya hilang."

"Tidak mau susu…. Hiks…. Chenle mau mommy~"

Mark diam saja. Ia membuat segelas susu yang biasa diminum sang anak. Sedikit bingung sebenarnya karena ia tidak biasa membuatnya. Biasanya Haechan yang selalu menyediakan, ia hanya tinggal memberikannya pada Chenle.

"Eh? Lele kenapa menangis?"

Haechan dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur bertanya sambil mendekati sang anak.

"Huwe~~~ Mommy! Mommy gendong!" Balita itu melonjak lonjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia ingin keluar dari kursinya, tapi susah. Tangannya merentang lebar minta digendong Haechan.

"Sayang kau terbangun? Stop! Duduk saja…. Jangan gendong Chenle" Mark berkata. Ia semakin cepat mengaduk susu sang anak. Setelahnya ia bawa gelas plastik itu ke atas meja. Ia beralih menuju Chenle yang masih meronta.

"Mommy gendong…. Hiks…. Gendong….."

Mark sedikit bingung melihat Chenle yang lebih rewel dari biasanya. "Sayang, mommy sedang sakit. Tidak kuat kalau harus menggendong Lele~" kata Mark memberi pengertian. Dibersihkannya ingus yang meleleh di hidung sang anak menggunakan lengan baju.

"Hyung! Jorok sekali. Bersihkan pakai tissue"

Haechan yang sakit masih saja bisa mengomel kalau soal kebersihan. Mau tak mau Mark menurut daripada menyulut amarah Haechan.

"Bayi lumba-lumanya mommy, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

Haechan bertanya. Ia usap rambut Chenle yang lepek karena keringat. Haechan mengabaikan tatapan protes Mark saat mengambil alih gendongan Chenle.

Dengan perlahan ia membawa Chenle untuk duduk di atas kursi makan. Sang anak masih membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan Haechan. Menangis sampai mukanya memerah.

"Ssstt….. Minum susu dulu ya sayang supaya tenang. Jangan menangis lagi, kan sudah mau punya adek. Tidak malu nanti sama adek bayi kalau masih nangisan seperti ini?"

"Tidak mau~ Hiks… Tidak mau punya adek bayi~~"

Chenle meraung. Ia menjerit semakin keras. Haechan kesulitan menenangan Chenle yang berontak di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa tidak mau punya adek bayi?" tanya Haechan bingung. Padahal kemarin anak itu seperti senang sekali saat diberitahu bahwa ia akan punya adik.

"Hiks… Soalnya adek bayi bikin mommy selalu sakit…." Chenle berucap tersengal. Wajahnya memerah dengan air mata yang membanjiri. Haechan tidak tega melihatnya. "Adek bayi juga bikin Lele tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan mommy… Adek bayi jahat! Huwe~~~~"

"Sayang… Tenanglah… Adik bayi tidak jahat. Adik bayi itu baik, nanti Lele jadi punya teman. Tidak akan kesepian lagi." Haechan masih mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya tidak mau punya adik bayi!"

Kali ini Chenle memberi pukulan pada perut Haechan dengan tangan mungilnya. Haechan meringis kecil.

"CHENLE!"

Mark yang melihat tingkah keterlaluan sang anak akhirnya berkata setengah berteriak. Ia tarik paksa Chenle yang berada di pangkuan Haechan. Tak peduli dengan tatapan memohon Haechan yang diarahkan padanya.

"Mommy~~ Hiks…. Mommy…."

Chenle meronta dalam gendongan Mark. Daddynya membawanya ke dalam kamar.

Mark mengunci pintu kamar sang anak. Menurunkan putra semata wayangnya itu ke sudut kamar dan memntanya berdiri. Ia ikut berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak.

"Chenle, dengarkan daddy!"

Mark berkata tegas. Tidak membentak namun tidak juga terdengar lembut. Dipegangnya kedua bahu Chenle yang bergetar.

"Yang Chenle lakukan tadi benar atau salah?" tanya Mark.

Chenle menangis sesenggukan. Ia tidak suka daddynya marah. Ia takut. Dengan suara tersengal dan senggukan parah ia menjawab "S –salah daddy" jawabnya.

"Kalau sudah tahu salah kenapa memukul mommy?" suara Mark melembut. Tidak tega melihat bayinya menangis sampai memerah seperti ini.

Didikan mereka memang seperti ini. Jika Chenle melakukan suatu kesalahan, mereka tidak akan serta merta memarahi sang anak. Ia dan Haechan akan lebih dulu mengajak Chenle berpikir, menilai apakah tindakan yang ia lakukan tersebut benar atau salah. Marah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Dengan bertatapan berdua seperti ini, mereka akan lebih memahami satu sama lain.

"Soalnya Chenle kesal dengan adek bayi… Hiks…. Uhuk.. Uhuk…."

Mark mengusap dada sang anak. Chenle menangis sampai terbatuk-batuk. Nafasnya tak beraturan karena senggukannya semakin keras.

"Chenle tidak boleh seperti itu. Adik bayi itu juga keluarganya Chenle." Mark berkata "Chenle sayang tidak dengan keluarga ini?"

"Sayang sekali… Lele sangat sayang Daddy dan Mommy…. Hiks… Tapi tidak sayang sama adik bayi"

Mark menghela nafasnya lemah. Sulit sekali memberikan pengertian pada sang anak.

"Tapi Lele tidak mau melihat Mommy dan Daddy sedih, jadi Lele sekarang suka sama adik bayi." Ucap Chenle takut-takut. Kepalanya menunduk tak berani menatap Mark.

Sebuah elusan Mark sematkan di pucuk kepala putranya. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil membawa wajah yang berurai air mata itu untuk menatapnya.

"Tapi sedikit saja ya sukanya…." Chenle menambahi.

Mark yang mendengarnya sontak tertawa. Ia menarik Chenle masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali, sama seperti yang selalu ia lakukan ketika sesi hukuman ini berakhir.

"Terimakasih karena Lele mau mengerti. Terimakasih karena selalu menjadi anak Daddy dan Mommy yang baik" ucap Mark di sela ciuman-ciumannya di pipi sang anak.

"Huwe~~~ Chenle sayang Daddy…. Hiks… Maaf ya daddy…." Kedua tangan mungil Chenle melingkar di leher Mark. Dia menangis dengan wajah yang bersandar di bahu sang ayah.

 _Well, satu masalah terselesaikan akhirnya~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **ADIK BAYI**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lele makan ya? Mommy sudah membuatkan bubur ayam kesukaan Lele. Nanti setelah itu minum obat dan tidur supaya Lele cepat sembuh" Haechan membawakan semangkuk bubur ayam, ada obat penurun panas yang memang selalu ia sediakan di rumah.

"Tidak mau Mom… Rasanya mulut Lele tidak enak…." Tolak Chenle Ia mengerang kecil, balita menggemaskan itu hanya berbaring lemas dengan seluruh tubuh yang tertutupi selimut tebal.

Mark menghela nafas lalu mengampiri Haechan yang berusaha membujuk Chenle. Ia duduk disamping sisi tempat tidur Chenle yang kosong. Mengelus rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat. Bisa ia rasakan suhu tubuh anaknya yang sangat panas.

"Daddy… Sakit…. Hiks…. Tidak enak rasanya… Hiks…."

Chenle mengadu pada sang ayah. Ia menangis dengan wajah yang memerah. Mungkin karena efek panasnya, hingga tubuh mungil itu terasa sakit semua.

"Daddy gendong ya, sambil disuapin mommy? Kalau Lele tidak makan nanti tidak akan cepat sembuh" kata Mark. Mengetahui anaknya mengangguk, ia segera menggendong tubuh mungil yang sangat panas itu. Haechan ikut berdiri sambil membawa mangkuk berisi bibir, menyuapkannya pada Chenle yang menerimanya terpaksa.

"Tidak enak Mommy… Hiks…. Pahit….."

Chenle yang sakit itu manjanya akan meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Mark dan Haechan dengan sabar merawat bayi lumba-lumba mereka. Makanya kemarin anak itu rewel, mungkin ia sudah merasa tidak enak pada tubuhnya.

Setelah menghabiskan semangkuk bubur, meminum sirup penurun panas dan segelas air putih, Chenle tertidur. Dalam tidurnya pun sepertinya anak itu tetap merasakan sakit, terbukti dari igauan serta rengekan yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya.

"Haechan… Tidurlah dulu… Biar aku yang menjaga Chenle…." Ucap Mark setelah menempelkan plester penurun demam pada dahi sang anak. Bisa ia lihat, wajah istrinya yang pucat dan nampak lelah.

"Tidak mau hyung…. Aku khawatir pada Chenle…." Tolak Haechan. Ia masih tidak ingin meninggalkan putranya dalam keadaan sakit. Biasanya jika Chenle sakit, ia akan menemani anak itu tidur. Tapi Mark melarangnya dengan alasan takut Haechan ketularan sakitnya Chenle.

"Nurut ya padaku….." Mark berbisik lirih di samping telinga Haechan. Ia memeluk tubuh Haechan yang semakin kurus dari belakang "Daddy takut mommy sakit~"

 _ **BLUSH**_

Haechan merona. Salah tingkah ia mendorong Mark hingga membuat laki-laki itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"M –mulutmu itu ya… Perlu disekolahin…" tutur Haechan gugup. Ia bergerak menjahi Mark.

"Cepat sembuh ya bayinya Mommy….." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut disertai kecupan singkat di kening sang anak, Haechan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Chenle.

"Ciuman untukku mana?" tanya Mark menggoda. Lucu sekali melihat tingkah malu-malu istrinya itu.

"CIUM SAJA TEMBOK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **ADIK BAYI**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark mengerang, ia mungkin baru saja terlelap lima belas menitan sebelum rematan di tangannya membuat ia terbangun.

"M –mark hyung…. Shh….. hyung…"

Kelopak matanya yang berat ia paksa terbuka, dilirknya jam dinding. Pukul setengah lima pagi. Terlalu pagi untuk bangun.

"M –mark hyung… S –sakit….."

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, ia terlonjak bangun. Rintihan Haechan membuat jantungnya berdegup bertalu-talu.

"Sayang… Hey…. Hey… Ada apa?" panik. Mark panik melihat keringat yang membanjiri wajah pucat Haechan. Belum lagi rematan kuat di tangannya, tanda bahwa sang istri memang sedang sangat kesakitan.

Mark mengusap keringat yang membanjir, tersentak kaget merasakan tubuh Haechan sangat panas. Ia refleks melompat turun dari tempat tidur, mencari dompet serta kunci mobil, mengambil selimut lalu menyelimuti tubuh yang menggigil itu.

Mark menggendong Haechan, dengan tangan gemetar mendudukannya di kursi penumpang mobil. Ia memacu mobilnya membelah jalanan subuh. Beruntung lalu lintas tidak padat, hanya beberapa menit sampai mobilnya berhenti di pintu UGD rumah sakit.

"Suster… Tolong istri saya…." Seorang petugas UGD membawa bed pasien, Mark membaringkan tubuh Haechan yang tak sadarkan diri di atasnya.

Kaki Mark seperti Jellly, ia sampai harus berpegangan pada dinding rumah sakit. Bisa ia lihat, beberapa dokter dan perawat sedang memeriksa kondisi Haechan. Ia tak sanggup kesana, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak melihat tangan mulus Haechan ditusuk untuk diinfuse.

"Ya Tuhan… Haechanie…"

Dalam hati Mark merapalkan doa sebanyak mungkin, berharap istrinya baik-baik saja.

"Anda suami pasien?"

Seorang dokter dengan tag Jaejoong Kim bertanya pada Mark.

"Ne, aku suaminya." Balas Mark.

Mengerti akan kepanikan Mark, dokter itu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tenanglah, istri anda baik-baik saja. Dia memang harus dirawat beberapa hari karena dehidrasi. Mungkin karena ia tidak mendapatkan asupan cairan yang adekuat serta banyaknya cairan yang keluar akibat muntah. Tubuh merespon dengan meningkatkan suhu, makanya suhu tubuh istri anda tinggi."

Mark mengangguk, ia membungkuk lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, dengan kaki yang masih bergetar ia mengurus administrasi rumah sakit, memastikan kamar terbaik masih tersedia karena memang Haechan diharuskan opname.

Sekitar satu jam setelah adiministrasi selesai, ia baru ingat untuk menelpon kakaknya –Jaehyun. Untung ia membawa ponsel.

 _-Halo_

"Hyung"

Suara serak khas bangun tidur membuat Mark merasa sungkan sebenarnya.

 _-Ada apa big bro?_

"Bisakah aku minta bantuanmu?" Mark memperhatikan orang yang lalu lalang. Ia berdiri di depan kamar rawat Haechan. Karena takut mengganggu tidur istrinya, ia memilih menelpon diluar.

 _-Kenapa?_

"Haechan opname di rumah sakit. Aku minta tolong hyung handle dulu pertemuan dengan wakil China." Ucap Mark. Seorang anak laki-laki terjatuh di depannya, ia membantunya berdiri.

Hatinya tiba-tiba resah, merasa melupakan sesuatu tapi ia tak ingat apa.

 _-Astaga! Haechan sakit? Jangan kau pikirkan masalah perusahaan. Taeyong segera menyusulmu kesana. Rumah sakit mana? Berikan aku nomor kamarnya._

Mark memperhatikan anak kecil yang terjatuh tadi, kini ia sudah berada dalam gendongan laki-laki yang mungkin ayahnya.

"Seoul Hospital. VIPP 13." Balas Mark. Ia semakin yakin, ada sesuatu yang terlupa. Keningnya mengerut berusaha mengingat.

 _-Lalu Chenle ada dimana sekarang?_

 _ **SHIT!**_

CHENLE!

Mark ingat sekarang. Ia meninggalkan Chenle yang sedang sakit di rumah. Bodoh! Mark Lee bodoh!

"Hyung! Suruh Taeyong hyung cepat ke rumah sakit, Oke! Pokoknya dalam waktu lima belas menit dia sudah harus sampai!"

Mark segera menutup telpon. Tidak peduli dengan suara Jaehyun yang berteriak di seberang. Ia berlari kesetanan, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang. _Seorang laki-laki dengan baju tidur berwarna pink dan sandal berkepala Shinchan._

Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya satu. Chenle!

"Astaga sayang, maaf daddy melupakanmu"

Ia mengebut, membawa mobilnya menerabas lalu lintas. Tak peduli bunyi klakson yang memekakkan telinga seakan mengumpatinya. Hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit ia sampai rumah.

Setengah membanting pintu, ia berlari masuk. Ia diambut suara tangis Chenle memenuhi rumah.

"Astaga! Chenle!"

Mark berteriak, dengan panik membuka pintu kamar sang anak. Semakin panik karena tidak menemukannya dimanapun.

"LELE, KAU DIMANA?"

Nafas Mark tersengal, lelah karena berlari juga karena rasa takut yang menghampirinya.

"DADDY!... HIKS….. HUWE….."

Mark membuka pintu kamarnya dan Haechan. Kelegaan melingkupi dadanya saat melihat bayi lumba-lumbanya itu meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Sepertinya anak itu ketakutan karena tak mendapati dirinya dan Haechan di rumah.

"Sayang… Maaf….."

Ia segera menarik Chenle ke dalam pelukannya. Bisa ia rasakan tubuh mungil itu bergetar. Tangisannya membuat Mark semakin merasa bersalah.

"Jahat!... Hiks… Daddy jahat…."

Chenle meraung, satu tangannya memukul-mukul wajah Mark. Sedang yang satunya, melingkar erat di leher Mark. Ia takut kalau daddynya akan meninggalkannya sendiri lagi.

"Maafkan Daddy, oke?" ucap Mark. Ia mencabut plester penurun demam yang setengah terlepas dari kening sang anak. Mendesah khawatir karena suhu tubuh Chenle masih juga sangat tinggi.

Dengan cekatan, ia membawa Chenle ke dalam kamar, membuka pakaian tidurnya yang basah dan mengganti dengan yang baru. Saat itu sesuatu dalam dadanya seperti tersengat listrik.

"Ya Tuhan….." ucap Mark.

Matanya melebar. Ia bisa melihat bintik-bintik merah menghiasi tubuh sang putra. Persis seperti gejala demam berdarah. Tangannya semakin bergetar, sudut matanya tiba-tiba basah. Ia takut kalau Chenle juga harus rawat inap seperti Haechan. Semoga saja dugaannya salah.

Setelah memaikakan baju tidur yang baru untuk Chenle, ia mengambil jaket. Melapisi baju tidur tadi menggunakan jaket tebal. Satu plester penurun demam ia tempelkan pada dahi sang anak. Setelahnya, ia menggendong Chenle, mengambil tas jinjing yang sialnya bertema hello kitty dan berwarna pink terang itu lalu mengisinya dengan keperluan rawat inap Haechan.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia kembali menuju halaman rumah temoat mobilnya terparkir.

"Dad… Daddy…. Chenle ingin pipis."

Mark berdecak kesal. Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi. Ia malas membuka pintu lagi.

"Chenle pipis disini saja, ya" ucap Mark. Ia menurunkan Chenle dari gendongan. Mengajaknya ke rumput-rumput kecil yang tertanam subur di halaman rumah.

"Ih! Daddy jorok. Kata Mommy tidak boleh pipis sembarangan." Tolak Chenle. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Kalau sama Daddy,tidak papa. Pipisnya Chenle itu bisa jadi pupuk buat rumput-rumput ini" bujuk Mark. Ia menurunkan celana tidur Chenle. "Sudah pipis saja sekarang. Daddy ambilkan tissue basah dulu di mobil"

Mark tersenyum menang melihat Chenle yang menurut. Coba kalau HAechan tahu, sudah dipenggal kepalanya karena mengajari Chenle kencing tidak pada tempatnya.

Ia mengambil tissue basah yang ada di dashboard. Beruntung Haechan selalu menyimpan tissue basah di mobilnya, yah, sebenarnya jaga-jaga untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang ia lakukan bersama Haechan di dalam mobil. _If you know what Mark means…._

Setelah membersihkan semuanya, Mark menggendong Chenle masuk ke dalam mobil lalu mengendarinya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju rumah sakit.

Mark yakin, tampilannya sekarang pastilah sangat aneh.

Tas jinjing pink hello kitty, Check!

Sandal bulu berkepala Shinchan, Check!

Baju tidur berwarna biru dengan gambar bulan dan bintang, check!

Jangan lupakan balita imut yang berada di gendongannya.

Persetan, Mark tidak peduli. Ia abaikan kikikan geli yang terdengar jelas sepanjang ia berjalan di lorong rumah sakit.

Mark kembali ke UGD, kali ini ia menghampiri dokter yang memeriksa Haechan tadi. Ia berbicara sebentar dengannya untuk dimintai keterangan riwayat sakit Chenle, setelahnya dokter Jaejoong memeriksa Chenle.

"Dad…. Daddy takut….."

Chenle tidak mau turun dari gendongan Mark. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher sang ayah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Daddy disini…. Daddy temani Chenle, tidak akan kemana-mana" bujuk Mark. Hatinya sendiri tidak kuat sebenarnya.

Saat seorang suster membawa perlengkapan untuk mengambil darah dan infus, Mark seketika panik.

"DADDY! TAKUT! HIKS…. HUWE…. DADDY!"

Ditambah tangisan Chenle yang membuat hatinya tiba-tiba sangat sakit.

"Sst…. Tenang ya… Daddy disini…."

Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengaliri pelipisnya. Mark juga gemetaran. Tidak tega melihat anaknya ditusuk jarum runcing itu.

"Daddy….. Huwe~~~"

Kejer. Chenle terisak, meraung, menjerit yang semakin membuat gaduh suasana UGD. Satu suster lain berusaha menenangkan balita itu, membujuknya dengan kalimat menenangkan.

Hati Mark seperti kebas, melihat anak kesayanganmu kesakitan dan ketakutan. Kalau boleh, ia ingin menggantikan posisi Chenle. Tiba-tiba saja sudut matanya sudah penuh dengan bulir air mata. Ia menggigit bibir sekuat tenaga, mencegah tangis yang terasa menyesakkan dada.

"Sayang… Tenanglah….."

Tangan kanan Chenle sudah dipegang erat oleh beberapa orang sehingga anak itu tidak bisa menggerakkannya. Alkohol swab dingin menyapu permukaan kulit yang akan menjadi tempat tusukan infus.

Saat melihat jarum infus yang runcing pelahan-lahan menusuk kulit sang anak, Mark menangis.

"Daddy… Sakit….. HUWE~~~"

"Hiks…"

Isakan pertama yang keluar dari bibr Mark, disusul isakan lainnya.

 _ **Mark Lee –dua puluh delapan tahun. Menangis karena anaknya disuntik.**_

.

.

.

.

 **Part I: Adik Bayi : Sick**

.

 **END**

.

.

.

APA KABAR KELUARGA LEE YANG SANGAT MENGGEMASKAN INI?

Jadi sebenarnya ide ini terlintas gitu aja gara-gara di Sharengeng tuh sering banget bahas Haechan hamil dan Chenle yang mau punya adik bayi.

.

.

Intinya cerita ini part-partan.

Mungkin akan dibuat part selanjutnya, mungkin juga tidak.

.

.

Beberapa adegan kuambil dari The Return Of Superman. Soalnya aku suka banget sama Daehan Minguk Manse

Hhahahahaha

.

.

.

.

Btw, terimakasih juga yang sudah ngucapin selamat ulang tahun. God bless you! I love you!

.

Sampai jumpa di lain FF

.

.

KIBAR BENDERA MARKHYUCK!


End file.
